1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive cleaning kit apparatus wherein the same provides an assembly for the cleaning and maintenance of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various components are utilized in the maintenance and care of an automotive interior and exterior. The use of such care involves the assemblage of various cleaning components, such as containers, cleaning fluid, and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a kit structure assembling various components for ease of use of an individual. Prior art structure setting forth various kits in use in automotive environments may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,392 to Bossone setting forth a safety kit for use with an automobile utilizing various elements and assemblage, such as a flashlight, scraper, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,071,662 to Burgener sets forth an illumination member housing various accessory components thereon.
U S. Pat. No. 844,481 utilizes a receptacle structure mounting various flares and the like for use in an automotive environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,172 to Stoner and U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,606 to Fadner sets forth a vacuum cleaner apparatus utilizing various elements mounted thereon in a kit structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive cleaning kit apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.